


The First of Many

by DarlingBird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Din Djarin - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mandalorian, Multi, Pining, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, but does he want to kiss you, reader - Freeform, reader gets lost in their thoughts way too much, you - Freeform, you want to kiss din
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingBird/pseuds/DarlingBird
Summary: These feelings of yours have become undeniable now. You have officially fallen in love with your Mandalorian companion and don’t really know what to do about it other than maybe kiss him and unleash your undying love upon him. Which to be fair, he probably doesn’t want anything to do with.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	1. The Wanted Kiss

Down below in the hold on the Razor Crest, you found yourself struggling with trying to keep the little one entertained. Well, entertained enough where he wasn’t trying to mess around with Mando’s things. The Mandalorian currently was up top in the cockpit and had busied himself with the task of finding another planet to stop at for a bit, leaving you in charge of the kid. 

The said child at this moment was attempting to mess about with Mando’s on board medical kits. You first sighed at the scene, and though you found it adorable, you went to put an end to the little one’s shenanigans. You really ought to go out and get the child some actual toys so he would stop trying to mess around with random items on the ship. Maybe you would bring it up to Mando later. 

“Ah don’t play with those,” You said as you took the rolled bandages and gauze from the child’s little green hands just as he was about to tear open the packaging, “What if Mando needs them later?” You said as you picked up the rest of the medical supplies that the child had managed to get into and put it far out of reach of his little grasp. The child waddled over to you, his bright round eyes glancing from you to the supplies that you had stuck up out of reach. He almost seemed sad that you had taken away his new found toys. “Sorry little one, but you can’t be playing with that stuff.” You sighed again, picking up the child and petting one of his large ears fondly, something that tended to cheer him up quite quickly. 

“We should probably get him some actual toys.” 

You jumped at the sound of the Mandalorian speaking to you. Not even aware that he had come down from the cockpit. Your face flushed slightly at being caught off guard and you turned to look at your armor cladded companion. “Yeah, I was actually just thinking the same thing,” you replied, smiling at him as the child began to make grabby hands in Mando’s direction. 

Silently, Mando approached the two of you, taking the child from your grasp, his gloved hands brushing yours in the process. You felt yourself flush again at the quick contact with the bounty hunter, turning yourself away shyly while scolding yourself internally for letting something so brief and perfectly normal affect you like it had.

Your self pitying thoughts ended up being interrupted by the Mandalorian speaking once more, “I found another planet to stop at for a few days. I’m sure we can pick up some toys for him there and I’ll probably be able to find a job to do there too.” He said weaving a finger to the child with his helmet tipped down at him fondly. “Are you causing trouble for (y/n) again? Careful, make too much trouble for her and she’ll leave us.” 

A smile graced your cheeks again as you moved closer to the father and his adoptive son. You held out your own finger to the child who grabbed it quite gleefully, glad to have his two most favourite people paying attention to him.

“I wouldn’t do that, I like you too much to leave.” The words left your mouth before you could stop them. Feeling your cheeks heat once again at the realization, you took a glance up at the Mandalorian. Who you were suddenly much more closer to then you had realized. It wouldn’t take much for you to lean up and press a kiss to where his lips would most likely be located behind the helmet. 

At this point there was no lying to yourself, you were very quite smitten with the beskar cladded man and honestly wanted nothing more than to confess to him. If you had been braver maybe you would have pressed that kiss to his helmet in this moment. However, your self doubt held you back. As much as you liked him, you didn’t want to ruin the blossoming friendship you had with him. You were too afraid of pushing his boundaries when it came to your interactions with the mandalorian, not wanting to scare him off. Yet, you still desperately found yourself falling in love with him even more with the need to be with him growing even stronger. This current situation was definitely not helping with those feelings as the need to kiss him in this very moment was intensifying quite quickly. 

When you first realized you had this unrequited crush on the bounty hunter, you weren’t too sure how to go about it. So, like any reasonable person who had a crush, you bottled up any feelings you had and threw them out the window. Well, you tried at least. This predicament you found yourself in currently made that task very difficult. Not only that, but recently the bottling up of your emotions had quickly turned into you trying to drop hints to the Mandalorian about your ever growing affections for him. Hints ranging from touching his shoulder a bit longer than necessary, to getting maybe a bit too close in his personal space (kind of like now), to staring at him for a bit longer than necessary, and even dropping some suggestive words when you felt brave enough.

Even so, he hadn’t really reacted any differently. It was almost like he hadn’t noticed any of your apparent hints or that he had maybe even chose to ignore them all together. Even now in this moment with you an inch from his helmet he didn’t react. He just stared at you, head tilted forward a little as his tall and board form towered over yours. You could hear his steady breath coming through his helmet and feel the heat of his body through the Beskar. Being so close was almost suffocating and you began to wonder if Mando was feeling the same things that you were in this moment. Did he think of you like you thought of him? Had Mando even been in a relationship before? 

Did his Creed allow him? Could Mandalorians date? You didn’t know too much about his Creed and way of life. It’s not like you didn’t try to understand it, in fact it was quite the opposite. You found yourself desperately trying to learn more about this man while at the same time trying not to push him into sharing what he felt was too much. The questions of mandalorian relationships were always in the back of your mind, you had just never had the courage to ask him, fearing it would push your new found trust boundaries too far. 

On the other hand, you wondered if maybe he just didn’t bother with serious relationships. The helmet and all that armor most likely made those types of relationships difficult. Besides, if he really wanted a relationship, he probably wouldn’t pursue you of all people. Right?

You suddenly realized you had been far too lost in your thoughts when you heard Mando make a cough sound as he shifted uncomfortably before you. “Oh” The word left you quietly as you stepped back a bit, giving him some room. You hadn’t realized how long you had been standing there lost in your thoughts. You seemed to be more scattered brain than usual now a days. Constantly getting lost in your thoughts and trying to sort out your current undying love for the man before you. “I didn’t mean… I mean I-” 

“-We should be arriving soon.” Mando cut you off handing the child over to you once more. His posture stiff and clearly currently looking uncomfortable in your presence. He had quickly turned and once more made his way to the ladder leading up to the cockpit, leaving you to stew in your most recent mistake. 

The child made some happy sounds up at you as he poked at your frowning face. You held the child close to you as you, sitting down as you mindlessly went back to trying to keep him entertained until your would be arrival at the new planet. 

“I really should learn to keep my mouth shut.” You muttered quietly to yourself, ashamed for letting yourself be so obvious with your feelings and being too pushy when it came to the Mandalorian’s own personal space. You didn’t want to push him or make him feel uncomfortable, but obviously you had and you felt terrible for it. Even worse, it was truly starting to look like your crush was very much unrequited.


	2. The Almost Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalorian in recent days has become quite cold to you after your wonderfully failed, kind of, confession. Desperate to not have the man of your affections hate you completely, you attempt to mend your friendship by trying to forget your feelings altogether. However, things like that never seem to go to plan.

Months had passed since your beautifully failed confession, if you could even call it that, to the Mandalorian. You had hoped that with time your Mandalorian companion would begin to open up to you once more. Maybe possibly mending your now strained friendship. Of course, with your luck, the exact opposite happened. If anything the bubbling relationship between you two had dwindled down to a fine point. Mando had been avoiding you like the plague and his attitude towards you had worsened significantly.

Whenever possible, he would find a reason to leave the room and would barely utter a word to you unless he deemed it nessaracarry. When he did speak it was curt and often filled with a feeling of annoyance. He wouldn’t even look in your direction at this point. Choosing to ignore your presence all together at times. As it seemed, Mando had appeared to have turned to hating you all together. It truly looked like your feelings were unrequited and very much unwanted. 

Due to his cold behaviour towards you, you at first tried to get over your feelings for him. Hoping that if he noticed, maybe things would go back to how they were before. You tried to tell yourself to just let those feelings disappear, he obviously didn’t feel the same, but letting them go was easier said than done. These feelings had clawed at you, begged you to release them, to let them thrive. You resisted them the best you could, not wanting to bother Mando with your unwanted feelings anymore. Knowing that he hadn’t appreciated them in the slightest. You had decided to try and shove them down deep, trying to act as if they weren’t there are all. Hoping this would fix whatever had broken between you two. 

Anytime they attempted to escape. you fought harder to keep them at bay. With every inch they took to freedom, you took two inches back, pushing them into the darkness of your soul. Fighting desperately to ignore them and forget that they ever existed. However, no matter how much you tried to forget them, in the end your heart wanted other things. At times you found your emotions spilling over and out. They grasped for the Mandalorian, trying to pull him to you and yet they failed every time, only pushing him farther from you. Your heart, mind, and soul, were at a total war with each other. Fighting for dominance over how to deal with these romantic feelings you possessed for Mando. 

Did you try and mend what had been broken? Did you try to get over your crush? Did you just come clean to him? Should you confront him about it? Maybe you should apologize for upsetting him? Should you just quit working for him and leave all together? 

So many questions left unanswered swarmed in your mind and you honestly didn’t know how to handle the situation. Mando was becoming increasingly hard to deal with in regards to his attitude and behaviour to you. It felt as if he was offended by your feelings all together. Maybe he was? Maybe you had stepped over a boundary that he had set for himself. 

In the end, you decided that it may be better to mend what was broken. In other words, not wanting for the bounty hunter to completely dislike you, lead to you beginning to try and fix your friendship with him. It was fine if he didn’t return your feelings, you’d get over them eventually. Right? 

This didn’t mean you two had to stop being friends. However, no matter what you tried, it seemed like even a friendship at this point was out of the question. Any conversations you tried to start with the man were easily shut down and when you would enter a room he was in, he would find a reason to leave it as soon as possible. He was avoiding you at all costs, only every interacting with you if it had to be done. Had you really offended him that much? 

The realization that maybe relationships weren’t part of his religion had dawned on you the one day. There was a possibility that the Mandalorian people didn't like to have those types of relationships. Maybe even not being allowed to have them at all. If this was the case, it was likely you had stepped over a boundary which he had set up for himself and you had made him uncomfortable. Of course, you wouldn’t know for sure until you could ask him about it. Which would not be happening soon as he clearly did not want to interact with you at all in the slightest. 

Why did these kinds of things always happen to you?

At this point you were just trying to not get fired, but at the same time if he did dislike you as much as he put on, maybe it would be better if you did leave. The last couple days on the Razor Crest had your thoughts consumed by the Mandalorian and the possibility of you leaving your position as the on board babysitter. It might be better that way. Not only for the both of you, but for the child as well.

It had become very obvious that you two were no longer getting along and you were afraid that it would affect the child. To see two of his most favourite people in the galaxy behaving the way you two were could be difficult for him and would not be good for his development. The child was very important to you and you adored him to no end. You couldn’t bare to see him upset over such grievances. 

The child's happiness on your mind, you had decided to bring up the issue to Mando. The main issue being your employment of course and the downgrade of your relationship to the adoptive father. If you were to keep working for him, both of you needed to act like adults and work out your problems. If these problems couldn’t be resolved then you would have to resign. Simple and yet heartbreaking all the same. You didn’t want to leave, but you might have to at this point. Even though he had been pretty dedicated to not talking to you, you knew he would talk to you about these issues if it was for the child's continued well being. He cared after the child more than anything. You knew that, saw it every day. He would do anything for that kid. 

Finding him in the cockpit, you had intended to lay everything out right away, only for the Madnalorian to turn to you and be the first to talk. However, it wasn’t wasn’t for the same reason as you. Caught off guard by him actually addressing you first, you almost missed what he had said. He was informing you that he had found a job while at the local cantina earlier. Hearing this, your previous thoughts from earlier had completely left your mind. The more details from him you heard, the more worried you became about the job. You had a mauled over the details for most of the day after hearing them, starting to become very concerned the more you thought about it. 

As he had begun to get ready for his departure, you had tried to express to him your concerns in regards to the job, but he seemed to strike them down each time. 

“I have to complete this job, I already accepted it anyway.” The beskar cladded man had said to you, his voice sounding irritated through the modulator as he gathered up whatever he would need on this job. You weren’t happy with his answer, biting the inside of your cheek as you watched him go about the Razor Crest. 

In all honesty, this job sounded more dangerous when compared to the others, at least, to you it had. To the hunter it may have just been a walk in the park, but to you, it just seemed too risky. Not only that, but Mando would be gone for much longer than he usually would when he left for jobs. A few days was very normal, the longest before now was just under a week. However, this time he would be leaving you alone with the child on the Razor Crest for at least 2 weeks, maybe longer if things went sour. You understood that before now jobs this long were probably normal for him, but now he had the child and you to worry about. Leaving you two alone for that amount of time seemed far too long in your opinion. What if someone attacked while he was gone? You knew some basic defense, all of which Mando had taught you, but you definitely could not fight off another bounty hunter if they came for the kid. 

Another thought had clawed at your mind though, which was the Mandalorian’s safety. Lately, he seemed to be taking riskier and more dangerous jobs. Before, the jobs seemed tamed and very simple. Some of them you could probably complete on your own if you really wanted to, mind you, that may be stretching the truth just a bit. You highly doubted you could ever be a bounty hunter like he was. You’ve seen him work a couple of times and honestly you knew just how good he was, probably one of the best. So, you weren’t ever too concerned when he left on jobs, but now? He just seemed to be throwing himself at the most difficult of jobs with the most deadly bounties tied to them.

“Don’t you think you’ve already risked your life enough these past couple weeks? I mean…” You trailed off trying to collect your thoughts, wanting to put it in a way which didn’t offend the man before you. “It just seems too risky this time and you’ll be gone for so long.” 

“Everything will be fine, I’m the Mandarloian here aren’t I?” He replied quickly, almost defensively. You hadn’t meant for it to sound like you were doubting his ability, you were truly just concerned. Obviously, you had failed at doing so as now his posture was more stiff and stand offish, signalling a more defensive nature from him. 

“What if it doesn’t turn out fine? What if the worst happens?” He seemed to pause at your words this time, his body stiffening as you continued, “What would the kid and I do without you?” 

“Listen-”

You cut him off before he could finish his words, worried etched upon your features, “-We need you. The child needs you. I need you. We won’t survive if something happens to you Mando.” 

Your head lowered and your gaze shifted as you felt tears begin to form at the corners of your eyes at the dreadful thoughts running through your find. Not wanting to seem weak before the Mandalorian, you had tried to stop your tears and continue your thoughts to him, only to be cut off by his own actions. His gloved fingers had suddenly come up to grasp your chin, pointing it up towards him and making you stare up into his helmet’s visor. 

At first you were worried you had overstepped again, that you had insulted him in some way. You had wanted to make him happy with you once more, not more upset, but you never seemed to say or do the right things. It appeared that he was going to lay into you about your unwanted opinion on the matter. Instead, to your surprise, his other hand came to wipe at your tears as they began to roll down your cheeks. 

“I won’t let anything like that happen. I especially won’t let that happen to you.” His voice came out softly through the modulator, “This is my way of life. It’s risky and not the most fair, but this is the way.” 

Silence had fallen between you two at his words. Nothing was being uttered anymore as you just gazed up at him, your tears beginning to dry and a flush replacing them in their wake. This was the closest you had been to the Mandalorian ever since that incident months ago. Your heart soared for being in such closeness to the man of your affections, especially after all that had happened.

He almost appeared to be admiring your features, allowing his thumb to run against your bottom lip softly. His other hand was firmly on your lower back now, holding you close to him, allowing his body to press into yours just enough to remind you of your closeness. He was embracing you, holding you close to him just as any normal lover would. 

Now you were just confused beyond belief. 

Didn’t he hate you? He had made that quite apparent in the last couple months. Why was he embracing you? He couldn’t have hated you if he was holding you like this. On one hand, you were thrilled as your worry about Mando disliking you disappeared. On the other hand, you were still very confused about the closeness. Mando had been avoiding you like the plague for months now, acting as if he had straight up hated you to the very core. Why was he suddenly acting so nice to you? Did something change? Maybe he liked you this whole time and the whole grumpy attitude was just some weird Madnalorian courting thing? You really should as him more about his way of life. One thing was for certain, and that was the fact that the Mandalorian was confusing as hell when it came to social cues. 

For months, you had fought to keep your feelings at bay, trying to extinguish the flame in your heart that yearned for him. You stomped on those feelings, threw them to the wind and spat on them. Only to pick up the pieces again and sulk at how weak you felt for letting such a little crush control you the way it did. Everything in your being tried to forget those feelings. Trying to forget how much it hurt to not have them returned while desperately grasping at whatever little friendship you still had with the Mandalorian. Thinking that it would be for the best if you did. Yet, here you were, being embraced by the man you swore hated you just a second ago. 

At this point, the feelings you had so tiredly tried to ignore for the past weeks had started pouring out of you. Leaning towards the Beskar cladded man and settling into his embrace, one of your hands came to place itself firmly on his chest, “Mando…” His nickname leaving your lips in a hushed whisper. 

A small intake of breath could be heard through his modulator, almost like a gasp, at hearing you speak his nickname so sweetly. His grip on you tightened and he leaned in closer to you as well, his form towering over your smaller one. From this closeness you could feel the heat of him, even through all the armor he wore. The smell of leather and blaster powder was evident, radiating from him to you in waves. At this point you were a mere inches from him, one step forward is all it would take to press that sinful kiss to his helmet. The need to kiss him grew the longer you peered up at him. Did you dare? Would he even let you? You hoped so. 

Standing on the tips of your toes, you moved closer, your eyes fluttering shut as you went to finally kiss the man you had been wanting all this time. Then suddenly, it stopped. He had seemed to collect himself at this moment, remembering what he was doing and who he was with.  
He straightened now, peering down at your flushing expression, letting go of you in the process before trying to look in any direction that wasn’t you. He cleared his throat, his voice coming out strained, “I need to get going.”

You felt your heart sink again, though admittedly, a new flicker of hope had begun to burn in you, “Yes... of course.”

Gathering his things, the Mandaloiran stood at the exit, staring in at the rolling hills of sand which the planet possessed. He seemed to be thinking to himself pondering on what to say next before turning to face you once more. 

“Wait for me. I’ll be back soon.” With those last words to you, he was off, making his way into the distance. You watched his form weave through the tall dunes, a hand over your beating heart and the other coming up to trace your bottom lip just as he had. 

You had many questions for the Mandalorian upon his return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~! Here is the long awaited part 2! School has been stressful ever since I returned from having surgery. Hopefully I can get back into writing more frequently soon! :3

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short one-shot about the readers first kiss with Mando. It ended up being way longer than a one-shot, but honestly I think we all need more Din in our lives. Mostly likely going to be only 3 parts. Most likely. We'll see. It's also located on my tumblr no-droids-allowed


End file.
